


Funny Hunny

by shinsuba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsuba/pseuds/shinsuba
Summary: Lance knows who he wants. It’s the same person that he’s wanted for the past 2 years, even tho said person hasn’t so much as batted a non-platonic eye at him. Whatever, he knew he had options. The only problem is him not wanting the other options.





	Funny Hunny

Life never goes as planned, even more so when it comes down to dating. No one knows this better than Lance. He pined hard after a guy for 2 years, his feelings growing to the point of suffocation, until he finally got asked out. The problem being that it wasn’t from the person he was head over heels for, yet he accepted. Now he has tough choices to make, and has to realize that you can’t control your feelings, no matter how horrid they are.


End file.
